1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board disposed between a component such as an image pickup device chip and a wiring cable, a manufacturing method for the wiring board, and an image pickup apparatus including the wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus including an image pickup device chip of a wafer level chip size package (WL-CSP) type is used for an application in which a reduction in size (a reduction in diameter) of an endoscope or the like is required. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-198964 discloses an image pickup apparatus for an endoscope in which the image pickup device chip of the WL-CSP type is mounted on a wiring board.